"Season Seven Recap" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> *drives up to Playa Des Losers in a jet ski* 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to Playa Des Losers! 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> You last saw this location in our season one special, where we interviewed the kicked-off campers about their experience at camp. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, we're back for the last loser special, to recap the entire season thus far! 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Next week is the finale, and we're flying our losers all the way back to Camp Suckiness to watch one of the final three campers win the mill. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the hot tub, where Elliot and Scythe are sitting* 16:06 * ChrisMcLean walks over to Elliot and Scythe. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Hey, guys! How's it hangin'? 16:06 <+Ross|Scythe> Ugh. What do YOU want? >.> 16:06 <+Patrick|Elliot> E: Great. This place is so much better than that gross icky camp. 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's talk about your experience on Total Drama! 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Being from opposing teams, you both dealt with different environments and people. 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> But you ended up BOTH being the first ones kicked off. 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Elliot, how did it feel when you were voted off instead of Patrick? 16:08 <+Patrick|Elliot> E: I was disappointed, but after seeing how great this place is... 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Must've been shocking, considering you were a Season 5 finalist. 16:09 <+Patrick|Elliot> E: Yeah, it was. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> What about you, Scythe? You were right next to Elliot in last year's semi-finals, but today, you're sitting here in this gross hot tub after being the second camper kicked off. xD 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Who do you blame for your elimination? 16:09 <+Ross|Scythe> S: SAMANTHA! WHO ELSE?! 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 16:10 * ChrisMcLean backs away slowly. 16:10 <+Ross|Scythe> She should have gone home! But that little snake got me voted off! 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *to cameraman* CUT! CUT! 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Patrick and Dirk sitting by the barbeque* 16:10 * ChrisMcLean walks over to the two males. 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Hey, guys! How're the hot dogs? c: 16:11 <+Patrick|Elliot> P: Hi, Chris! 16:11 <+Dirk> Aw, man. I thought being eliminated meant I didn't have to see you anymore. 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, you're wrong. 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> And since I'm starring in your Dad's new movie... 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> ... and by starring, I mean I'm an extra... 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be seeing me a LOT more! 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 16:11 <+Dirk> *Eye roll* Just my luck. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> So, Patrick. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> You were Total Drama's second hero kicked off. Despite winning Season 4 and becoming everyone's friend, you were CLEARLY bummed about Lilie dumping you this season. 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> How did it feel when she ended things over TEXT? 16:12 <+Patrick|Elliot> P: ... 16:12 <+Patrick|Elliot> P: I prefer not to talk about this. 16:13 * ChrisMcLean pokes head in Patrick's face. 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> REALLY? 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> :D 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> You don't feel ANYTHING? 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Nothing you want to tell the ENTIRE VIEWING WORLD? 16:13 <+Patrick|Elliot> P: >.> 16:13 <+Patrick|Elliot> P: Um...hi? 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Dirk! You were Villain #2 kicked off, with Vanessa. Were you angry that she returned instead of you? 16:14 <+Dirk> Um, kind of, yeah. I mean no money, equals no happiness! But, at least I didn't have to endure dumb challenges. 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Now that your Dad's let you off the hook and you can access your funds again, WHY are you still here? 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Is there ANYONE you actually like on TDHV? 16:15 <+Dirk> I like Trixie. And I can kind of stand Ryan. Kind of. 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice! What about you, Pat? Any friends? 16:16 <+Patrick|Elliot> P: Oh, yeah! Of course. There's...uh...Candy? 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Riiight. 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Speaking of Candy, let's see how she's doing! 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Candy and Alexis getting massages by interns* 16:17 <+Candy|> Aww, this is greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. 16:17 * ChrisMcLean walks over to the two. 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Hey, girls! 16:17 <+Candy|> Well, it was great.... 16:17 <+Candy|> Hey, Chris! ^_^ 16:18 <+Alexis|Brandon> *head buried in pillows, muffled* It's still great for me... 16:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Tell us, Candy. 16:18 <@ChrisMcLean> How did it feel to win a million bucks, then lose it in the sinking of our cruise ship, THEN return for another season JUST to lose it all again? 16:18 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 16:18 <+Candy|> Well.. pretty crappy... but at least I made some new friends!! :D 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Like who? 16:19 <+Candy|> well, Patrick, Alexis, Vanessa, and Ethan! 16:19 <+Candy|> So if I'd have to root for anyone in the finale, it's definitely Ethan! :D 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Alexis? Making FRIENDS? *snort* 16:19 <+Alexis|Brandon> *muffled* What was that? Who's talking? 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> You seemed to open up a little this season, Lex. Even though your hate-on with Samantha and Trixie totally got blown out of the water, you also scored yourself a new boy toy. ;) 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Tell us about Alex. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> What do you like about him? 16:20 <+Alexis|Brandon> *muffled* What? 16:20 * ChrisMcLean pulls massage chair out from underneath Alexis, causing her to fall to the ground. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> I SAID. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT ALEX? :@ 16:20 <+Alexis|Brandon> O_O 16:21 <+Alexis|Brandon> *rubs body all over* Oww... 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Come on, we need some juicy details. :@ 16:21 <+Alexis|Brandon> I dunno, he gets me... He understands. He told me I was misunderstood and I think that's all I needed to hear. 16:21 <+Alexis|Brandon> He.... he's cool. *cracks smile* 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Were you upset that Samantha and Trixie outlasted you for the first time? 16:21 <+Alexis|Brandon> Oh, do NOT get me started. >.> 16:22 <+Alexis|Brandon> I'm surprised Ryan and Trixie are BOTH still in this thing. :@ 16:22 <+Candy|> Agreed! 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> So, you're rooting for Ethan as well? 16:22 <+Alexis|Brandon> Hmph... do I HAVE to root for one of them? 16:22 * ChrisMcLean shakes head and walks off. 16:23 <+Alexis|Brandon> *trailing off voice* IT SHOULD BE ME. 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alex and Vanessa lounging by the pool* 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Hey, guys! 16:23 <+Vanessa|> *lifts up her sunglasses* Oh, hey. 16:23 <+Alex|> Oh. Hey, Chris! :D 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Looks like last season's finalists have become this season's LOSERS. 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> But, you seem to be making the best of it. 16:24 <+Vanessa|> *shrugs* I didn't get a chance to experience this place last season. It's a paradise! <3 16:24 <+Alex|> It was fun while it lasted. I got the best consolation prize. The girl of my dreams! <3 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> That's right! While all of Season 6's big losers were here, enjoying sunshine and coconut milkshakes, you two were fighting for the million against Ryan in an epic volcano finale. 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Were you shocked about your elimination this time around? 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Or, in Vanessa's case... BOTH? 16:25 <+Vanessa|> Well... no, not really. In both cases, Samantha was the one who got me eliminated. I feel a little bad about what happened to her though... 16:25 <+Alex|> I was suprised to hear that Ethan voted me out. I don't blame him. I blame Samantha! 16:26 <+Vanessa|> *nods* Ethan was blameless. 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Ooohhhh, looks like you both have a new rival. Alex, Samantha's been eliminated, FINALLY; who do you thank most for this? 16:26 <+Alex|> I decided to vote with Ryan in that episode. Even though it ended up getting me voted off, I'm not mad at him. Seeing how he acted with Vanessa here, I think I could befriend him for real after all this. 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Okayyy, that's not really an answer to my question, but... 16:27 <+Alex|> I thank Brandon Jr. I love that bear! 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa, are you still mad at Ethan for kissing Trixie? 16:28 <+Vanessa|> Oh, nooooo. Well, I am a bit ticked that he didn't tell me about it earlier, but after finding out what REALLY happened between him and Trixie... I forgive him. It was all that little %$&#@'s fault! 16:28 * ChrisMcLean snickers. 16:28 <+Vanessa|> *blushes* Ooops, sorry. 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice! 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, two fan-faves like you should get back to your relaxing. 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm going to go talk to Brandon, and... SAMANTHA. xD 16:29 * ChrisMcLean walks off. 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Brandon tending to Samantha, who is now fully paralyzed, by the juice bar* 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Yikes. :| 16:29 <+Alexis|Brandon> *notices Chris* Hey! How's it hangin'? :p 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> I could ask you the same question. Helping the girl that caused your elimination? 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> That's pretty noble, Brandon! 16:30 <+Alexis|Brandon> Weeeeeeell, she got what she deserved. :p 16:30 <+Alexis|Brandon> A little more so actually. :| 16:30 <+Alexis|Brandon> And I can't help but feel PARTIALLY responsible for this..... mishap. :3 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> So, since Samantha can't really talk, we'll direct all these viewer questions toward you. 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> You may not know this, but you were selected to return through a viewer poll that listed you as a Season 6 fan-favorite! 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> How does it feel to make it so far both times and get booted so close to the end? 16:31 <+Alexis|Brandon> Well, I thank the viewers for selecting me as a favorite! Glad I made a difference to some people. ^_^ 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> You... probably didn't, but. :| 16:32 <+Alexis|Brandon> *ignores Chris* But, uhhh... the voteouts aren't really my cup of tea. 16:32 <+Alexis|Brandon> Each time, I didn't expect them... 16:32 <+Alexis|Brandon> And both times.... a certain someone could be to blame.... 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> And both times, Ethan has partook in your elimination! xD 16:32 <+Alexis|Brandon> :s 16:32 <@ChrisMcLean> You're probably TICKED at him. 16:32 <+Alexis|Brandon> *sighs* I'm bigger than that, Chris. 16:33 <+Alexis|Brandon> It's just... in the heats of the moments, I get really upset... like anyone would. 16:33 <+Alexis|Brandon> I'm very competitve. 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm SURE you TOTALLY are bigger than that... and I'm SURE you aren't still angry... heh-heh. ;) 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Later! 16:34 <+Alexis|Brandon> Bye, Chris!! *waves, but accidentally hits Samantha* 16:34 <+Alexis|Brandon> .... :| 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the pool at night, where the losers are seen sitting by the edge eating nachos* 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Or, ex-campers, to be precise. 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time for your FINAL Total Drama challenge ever! 16:35 <+Alex|> No way! 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Last season, the losing contestants selected one finalist to make it into the final two. You guys chose Vanessa, who later ended up winning the season... 16:35 <+Vanessa|> *smiles* 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, it's time for the BIGGEST twist of all! You'll be choosing ONE finalist to get an ULTIMATE reward, one finalist to get zilch, and ONE finalist to get a BIG disadvantage in the final challenge! 16:35 <+Vanessa|> :-O 16:35 <+Vanessa|> Really?! 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep! Let's start with who you guys are rooting for. 16:36 <+Alexis|Brandon> Didn't I already say I wasn't rooting for anyone? >.> 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> We'll go around the pool, and you guys will choose one contestant who will end up getting a hefty prize which will basically assure them victory in the final competition. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> And, sorry, Alexis, but you've GOTTA pick someone! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, first up... 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> It's Brandon. Please select the contestant that you're cheering on in next week's very last episode, really! 16:38 <+Alexis|Brandon> Well, since both Ethan and Trixie voted me off.... that only leaves Ryan. 16:38 <+Alexis|Brandon> I'll be choosing Ryan. :3 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> *coughs* REALLY?! :| 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh, okay. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Didn't see that one coming. What about Scythe? 16:40 <+Ross|Scythe> Hm...If I had to choose. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> ... which you DO. 16:40 <+Ross|Scythe> Ryan I guess :s Ethan's to nicey nice and Tirixie.....ugh. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa, choose who you'd like to root on in the final challenge. 16:41 <+Vanessa|> Well Chris, even though Ryan and I have become... friend-ish, I guess is the word?... I have to vote for Ethan. I still do like him, and I'm rooting for him to win. c: 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice! Okay, so, Patrick, you're up next. 16:42 <+Patrick|Elliot> P: Hm. 16:43 <+Patrick|Elliot> P: I choose...Ryan. 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> What about you, Elliot? Any thoughts on who you're rooting on? 16:43 <+Patrick|Elliot> E: Definitely Ethan! 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> *annoyed sigh* 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Really? No votes for Trixie? 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, what about... Alex? 16:44 <+Alex|> My best buddy Ethan! I'd love to see either Ethan or Ryan win! 16:44 <+Alex|> But mostly Ethan! Trixie is irrelevant. 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, nice! 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> We've tied up the score, 3 for Ethan and 3 for Ryan. 16:44 * Candy| looks around. 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Dirk? Candy? Any input? 16:44 <+Candy|> Hm...... 16:45 <+Candy|> Well, honestly, I can't really root for a villain, so with that logic.... 16:45 <+Candy|> HEY, I USED A BIG WORD! :D 16:45 * ChrisMcLean slaps forehead. 16:45 <+Candy|> Anyways I vote for Ethan! :D 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> O-kay. 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Cool. Dirk? 16:46 <+Dirk> That one guy, Ethan? Yeah, sorry, but he annoys me with his over nice-ness. 16:46 <+Dirk> I vote for Ryan. With Trixie coming in a close second. 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice! So, we've OFFICIALLY tied up the score. 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> It's up to Alexis to break it, or she can screw everyone over and vote Trixie. >.> 16:47 <+Alexis|Brandon> Chris, I told you... I don't want to root for anyone. -_- 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! That's fine! You can get off my show, then. >.> 16:47 <+Alexis|Brandon> WAIT, NO. 16:47 <+Alexis|Brandon> *scoff* 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> That's RIGHT! I didn't think anyone would want to pass up the chance to stay at THIS resort. 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 16:51 <+Alexis|Brandon> Ugh... 16:51 <+Alexis|Brandon> Fine. 16:51 <+Alexis|Brandon> I guess... 16:51 <+Alexis|Brandon> I vote Ryan... 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, so that means Ryan's been selected to get the grand prize, Ethan's won zilch, and Trixie's won a BIG disadvantage!! 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> EXCEPT. :3 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm Chris McLean, and Chris McLean doesn't follow the rules. ;) 16:52 <+Alexis|Brandon> :| 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> So, by the power vested in MOI... 16:52 <+Alexis|Brandon> Scuzie?! 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm giving TRIXIE the grand prize! 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan still gets zilch. 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> And RYAN gets the BIG disadvantage! 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> :D 16:52 <+Vanessa|> Hey, wait! How is THAT fair? :@ 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> It isn't. :3 16:53 <+Alex|> But nobody likes her! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> I know. :D 16:53 <+Candy|> Everyone HATES TRIXIE 16:53 <+Candy|> :@ 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> *turns to the camera* Cool! SO! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Tune in for the dramatic final episode! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Where we'll see these losers AND some old favorites! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will win? 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will lose? 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> And which contestants will appear? 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here, on the dramatic season conclusion of... 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES VS. VILLAINS!!! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- S S S